Relaxation Anticipation and Norma Winston
by JMolover13
Summary: This is a partner piece to my fic 'Sweet Old Ladies and Saturdays'. Regina and Emma have been...relaxing with each other for three months and the realize it's time to tell Henry. Very, very mild M rating.


Emma had been giving Regina relaxing techniques for three months now… they thought that they were smarter than everyone and no one was the wiser… but the reality was that they were so transparent, Mary Margaret asked her why she doesn't just stay the entire night.

Emma shot up from her relaxed position on the couch and stared at her best friend, "Excuse me?"

"Well… I mean… I just don't see the point of you coming home at four in the morning to finish sleeping when you could just stay at the Mayor's house and not only wake up to the women you're totally and utterly in love with, but you could also have breakfast with her… and your son…" Mary Margaret looked up from the lasagna she was preparing for her and her… guest for the night… She was hoping that she could convince Emma to stay out the entire night so David wouldn't feel like he needed to sneak out in the morning… She and David too thought they were sneaky, but they were just as transparent as Emma and Regina…

Emma stood up and crossed her arms, "Who said I was sleeping with Regina?"

"Well… Norma Winston kind of outed you all in the diner three months ago…" Mary Margaret smirked at Emma.

"Shows what you know!" Emma started hotly, "We didn't even start anything until that…day—Shit!" She realized that she outed herself, "How do you always do that?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I know you…" Was Mary Margaret's simple answer.

"Well… I'm your best friend and I know you too. And I know that you only want me to stay the night over there so that David can stay the night over here…" Emma had a cocky smile to her face.

"HEY! How did you know that David and I got back together?"

Emma snorted in laughter, "Norma Winston… matchmaker." She smiled at her best friend then leaned against the counter.

"I guess it is pretty silly that I come home so early thinking no one will notice… I think the only person that really doesn't notice is me…" She looked up at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I think Regina might want me to stay as much as I secretly want to… So…" She started grinning, coming up from her serious revelation, "I'll do my best to let you and David have the apartment to yourselves tonight… It's Saturday tomorrow anyways…"

"What does that mean?" Mary Margaret has a school girl, gossipy grin on her face.

"I means that Regina and I were planning on telling the kid tomorrow… so… maybe breakfast would be the best time…" She waggled her eyebrows and looked at the oven clock, "Oh shit.. I gotta go… Regina is supposed to show me how cooking can be relaxing…" She rolled her eyes as she threw the door open, shut it and walked out.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma walked around the back of the mansion and saw Regina already busy in the kitchen. She smiled at her… she couldn't believe that this whole thing started with 'relaxation techniques' and one little old lady that finally told them what they needed to hear…

She knocked quietly so as not to freak her lover out. When Regina looked up, she was still a bit startled, but walked around and unlocked the door to let Emma in.

"Why did you come around the back?" The Mayor asked as she shut and locked the door once more.

"So I could do this," Emma gently pushed Regina into the door and kissed her soundly, "And this," She kissed a trail to Regina's neck then back up to her ear, "And this," She bit on Regina's earlobe before she spoke again, "And all without our son knowing…"

"I don't know if that's sweet, ballsy or just plain rude…" Regina laughed at Emma's reaction then answered her unasked question, "Rude because he's our son and he loves you and wants to spend time with you… which is what these nights are created for…"

"Aren't you glad we changed the rule from Monday through Thursday to everyday if I can have dinner? I am…" Emma tried to get off the topic of lying and 'being rude' to Henry.

"Emma…" Regina scolded in a way that told her that 'yes' she was indeed happy they had changed the rules, but made her acknowledge the fact that she did sneak in the house so she wouldn't have to greet her son right away.

"Yeah…" Emma looked down and remembered just how much she loved Regina's boobies as all she saw was cleavage, then with a shake of her head, she looked back up, "But since we haven't told him, I had to sneak…"

"We're telling him tomorrow…" Regina said as she relaxed further into the blonde's hold.

"I was thinking… breakfast?" Emma asked.

"But… that wouldn't leave you much time to go home, sleep a little more, change and come back…?" The brunette asked.

"Well… I was kind of thinking that I'd forego going home…. And I'd kind of stay the whole night here..with you…?" Emma gave her lover her best puppy eyes.

They weren't needed however as Regina moved in and kissed her, "You _want_ to stay here with me?" Emma nodded before she pecked Regina's lips, "I want you to stay with me too…" She pecked Emma's lips back.

They heard the water splash out of a boiling pot and that brought them both back to reality. After taking care of that hazard, Regina showed Emma just how relaxing cooking could be… Emma found that watching Regina cook was quite relaxing… however actually doing it sucked butt…. She tried though..because that's what started this whole thing… teaching 'relaxing techniques' to each other. Emma was leaning over their creation smelling the deliciousness that was coming from the pan before them: homemade pizza… dough and sauce from scratch. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stood back up to kiss Regina and give her ass a squeeze. She decided to keep her hand in place, but she quickly moved her face away as she heard footfalls coming closer.

"Mom that smells so….Emma!" Henry said excitedly as he ran over to her.

Emma quickly removed her hand from the female brunette's derriere and hugged her son in greeting, "Hey kid… sorry… Your mom and I got to talking…" She explained not coming to see him immediately, "And we wanted to give you time to get your homework done for the weekend…"

Henry nodded in logical acceptance. His mother did like hi when his weekend homework was done the Friday of. He looked at the pizza, "Oh man, Mom's pizza is the best!" he said excitedly.

Regina began cutting the pizza into slices and Emma convinced Regina to let them eat in the living room… _and_ watch the first of three movies—Henry's choice—for the night. They watched _Tron_, _Kung Fu _Panda, and Mighty_ Joe Young_ (one Emma brought over one night about a month before hoping they would watch it then). By the time the last one ended, Henry was zonked out completely, and Emma and Regina were in a rather compromising position should he wake up. Their legs were all kinds of tangled on the couch, and Regina had her arms around Emma, while Emma had her head resting..no snuggling into Regina's boobies.

"I want a giant ass gorilla!" Emma pouted as the credits rolled.

This made Regina laugh, "I'll work on that… How about a 10-year-old son for now?"

Emma smiled down at Henry as she disentangled herself from her lover, "I'll take him… He is my flesh and blood after all…" She kissed Regina's cheek then walked over to said son and heaved him into her arms. She waited for Regina to turn everything off and they walked upstairs.

Emma laid Henry down on his bed and let Regina tuck him in. They both kissed his forehead and said goodnight at the door before they both reached for the hand and didn't bother letting the other's hand go as they went to bed as well.

Henry opened his eyes and smirked before her rolled them and shook his head… how dense did they think he was? It doesn't take a genius to see that they are together…

Emma and Regina got into Regina's room and locked the door, "You're really staying the night?"

Emma smirked and nodded, "I'll stay any night you let me…" She said honestly.

Regina visibly released tension, "You know… I think that has relaxed me more than anything you've ever… taught me…" She gave Emma a saucy smile as she walked away to her hamper and tossed her clothes there before she got into bed.

"I can teach you more… if you like… Teaching you…" She threw her arms to the side with a flourish, "Never gets old!" Emma responded as she took off her shirt, jeans, bra and underwear.

"It better not…" Regina's commanding voice filled Emma's ears… it never failed to soak her panties when Regina said things in that voice in the bedroom. Emma crawled into Regina's awaiting arms and spread legs. They kissed a hard, passionate kiss, "Because now… not only are you bound to our son, but you are bound to me… So if you decide to up and run again, I will not only hunt you down and bring you back her… I'll kick that tight little ass of yours too."

Emma grinned, "I'd pay to see that…" Regina gave her a look, "It is, _of course_, never going to happen for _that_ reason… I might do something else stupid, but I ain't gonna run…" Emma kissed Regina once more then trailed from her lips to her clavicle, "Not when this place is so…" Emma made it to Regina's chest, "relaxing…" She said before she latched onto Regina's already pebbled peak.

Regina groaned and pulled her in further, "Good!" She wrapped her legs tightly around Emma's middle. When Emma did that thing she does, Regina couldn't take it. She rolled them over and slid down until they were face to face, "You know how up tight I become when I'm not relaxed… think of what you'd do to the town…" She said with a roll of her hips against Emma's.

"The poor townspeople… They would never stand a chance…" Emma rolled her hips once then let Regina straddle one of her thighs and kept a slow, languid pace, "No one would ever be able to relax you like I can…" Emma now waited for Regina to respond. When she didn't, she grabbed Regina's hips and stopped their rhythm, "Would they?"

Regina shook her head furiously, "No one would… no one can… not even me."

Emma smirked and drove her thigh into Regina's center, "That's what I like to hear." She rolled them back over and she and Regina continued to relax each other the entire night.

Regina and Emma were the first ones to rise from bed. They went down to the kitchen and Regina began making pancakes… both Emma and Henry's favorite. Emma was watching the woman skillfully flip four pancakes on the stovetop while she had one hand on the brunette's hip and another in the brunette's hair. She kissed the back of her neck a few times before she kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready for this morning?" The blonde asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be… How do you tell your son that you're dating his other mother?" Regina looked at Emma.

"Probably like that… except actually to his face…" They heard a third voice come into the room, "And maybe before he and the rest of the town already know…"

"Henry!" They both looked at him in surprise.

"How…?" Emma asked him.

"Norma Winston…" He said it like it should be common knowledge.

"Norma Winston…" Regina shook her head and grinned as she laid into Emma's front after putting the pancakes on a plate.

"We should really give that woman a gift basket in thank you… or do something for her…" Emma said quietly.

"Definitely…" Regina conceded then shook her head once more, "Norma Winston…"


End file.
